As a conventional technique related to beta zeolite containing zinc oxide, namely, zinco silicate beta zeolite, for example, one described in Patent Document 1 is known. This document describes a molecular sieve which contains silicon oxide and zinc oxide, and has a framework topology of zeolite beta, and contains zinc in the crystal framework. This zeolite is named “CIT-6”. CIT-6 is produced by a method in which supply sources of silicon oxide, zinc oxide, and aluminum oxide, a supply source of lithium, and a structure directing agent containing tetraethylammonium cation are brought into contact with one another.
In addition, various methods for synthesizing CIT-6 are known (see Non-Patent Documents 1 to 3) other than Patent Document 1. Furthermore, Non-Patent Document 4 describes that CIT-6 is used as a catalyst for dehydrogenation of propane.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application (Translation of PCT Application), Publication No. 2002-519281    Non-Patent Document 1: Topics in Catalysis, 1999, 9, 35-42    Non-Patent Document 2: Journal of Physical Chemistry B, 1999, 103, 2674-2679    Non-Patent Document 3: Chemistry: a European Journal, 2002, 8, 5153-5160    Non-Patent Document 4: Industrial & Engineering Chemistry Research, 2004, 43, 2922-2928